


Abandon All Hope

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon All Hope

"Everything is going according to plan." Uriel nodded to the angel and dismissed him before turning around. He smirked at the sight of Dean chained to the wall.

"Dean Winchester, so glad you could join us." Uriel trailed his finger along Dean's chin. "You'll have the first row seat to Revelation. Once your brother frees the Morning Star, this world will begin anew in his image and you'll be mine."

Dean snorted and turned his head. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't go for dickheads."

"Brave words, human." Uriel chuckled deeply and surged forward, trapping Dean's lips against his own.

***

Dean watched the angels come in and out of the room. They ignored him as they went about their business. Only Uriel paid attention to him, rough kisses and rougher handling being the norm.

One day, Uriel broke his chains and carried him to a bloody battlefield. "Your brother released Lucifer and Hell is unleashed upon this world." He brushed his lips against Dean's ear. "Sam has already joined our side. It's only natural for you to do the same. Say yes, Dean. Say yes and be mine."

Dean stared at the horrors of angels and demons slaughtering humans.

"No."

***

Dean expected Uriel to chain him again after his refusal, but the angel had another plan in mind. He took Dean with him everywhere he went, Dean standing in the background while Uriel carved a bloody path in the name of his new Lord. The one time he tried to escape, Sam brought him to heel before bringing him back to Uriel.

The angel laughed and held Dean tight. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Dean? There's no escape from me, from this life. Now if you're a good boy, I'll let you spend time with Sam."

Dean lost hope.


End file.
